24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Edgar Stiles
This is a list of memorable quotes from Edgar Stiles. Day 4 * Chloe O'Brian: As usual, Edgar, we can't hear you. Also, where's your laptop in case you need to pull data? * Edgar Stiles: I'm sorry, I'll speak up. And, uh, I don't need my laptop, I have everything memorized. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: Jack can find the hostile if he's allowed to follow him, but Driscoll won't let him. * Edgar Stiles: That's her call. * Chloe O'Brian: She's wrong. * Edgar Stiles: That's your opinion. These decisions are not ours to make. ("Day 4: 10:00am-11:00am") * Edgar Stiles: (to Marianne Taylor) Just because you overheard that conversation between Chloe and me doesn't mean I'm your bitch. ("Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: You're a geek, Edgar, but you're a good guy. Stay that way. * Edgar Stiles: I don't really have a choice. ("Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Edgar Stiles: I shouldn't do this, Curtis. I could faint. I feel very nauseous. I have low blood sugar. * Curtis Manning: It's just Driscoll and Heller. * Edgar Stiles: Driscoll's in there too?! ("Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Erin Driscoll: Edgar, what we need to know is can you do this without making a mistake? * Edgar Stiles: (looks down) Yeah, I can do it. * James Heller: You're not filling me with confidence, Edgar. * Edgar Stiles: Look, I'm just a little nervous. But if I say I can do it, I can do it. ("Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Marianne Taylor: It was encoded. * Edgar Stiles: Yeah, with a Bainbridge algorithm. C'mon, that's so old-school it's like saying "please decode me." ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Edgar Stiles: Look, I hate asking for special treatment...that's not something I would normally do...but she's my mother. ("Day 4: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Erin Driscoll: Where are those time estimates on the remaining plants? * Edgar Stiles: (hands her file) Right here. * Erin Driscoll: These are from forty minutes ago. They update every fifteen minutes. * Edgar Stiles: I'm sorry Ms. Driscoll. I'm a little upset about my mother. * Erin Driscoll: You need to put your emotions on hold a little longer, Edgar. We're in the middle of a crisis. * Edgar Stiler: My mother just died, Ms. Driscoll. I can't put that on hold. ("Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Edgar Stiles: (to Tony Almeida, temporarily reinstated at CTU) I'm sick of people talking to me like I don't know what I'm doing - especially people who don't actually work here. ("Day 4: 8:00pm-9:00pm") Day 5 * Bill Buchanan: Were you able to identify the terrorists from the photos Jack sent? * Edgar Stiles: Still no matches on the watch list. I tried three different coding arrays. * Bill Buchanan: Did you try widening the parameters? * Edgar Stiles: If it was any wider, we could use the phone book. ("Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am") * Edgar Stiles: (last word) Chloe... * Chloe O'Brian: (inaudible) Edgar... ("Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm") Stiles, Edgar